Vengeance
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Helen est injuste envers Kate depuis un long moment. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle croit voir Ashley au lieu de Kate? Mais peu importe la raison, car Kate en a assez d'être traitée ainsi. Les explications risqueront de mener à une soirée bien débauchée que l'une des deux amantes pourrait regretter.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un 3ème OS qui m'a été demandé par gagaloli. J'ai repris l'idée du 2ème prompt car j'avais précisé que je ne faisais que des OS et pas de fics à chapitres, mais ça arrive d'oublier ce détail, donc j'ai compilé^^ Kate/Helen comme tu l'as demandé, en M!**

**Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture et en espérant que ça vous plaira à tous!**

* * *

Comme tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir dans sa grande chambre aux décorations de son époque d'enfance, Helen vérifia une dernière fois que chaque pensionnaire ait eut tout ce qu'il désirait avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, la plupart de ses protégés étant déjà dans le tréfond d'un repos mérité. Ce fut quand elle alla voir les phénomènes du laboratoire principal que la bicentenaire put constater que quelques créatures ne dormaient pas encore. Quelque chose devait les tracasser.

-Sally? demanda alors la brune, s'approchant du bassin de son amie marin.

La sirène à queue bleue, tournant comme une prisonnière dans son bocal géant, entendit l'appel et tourna les yeux vers la personne qu'elle admirait le plus. Un maigre sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à la fenêtre de son aquarium, sa queue trainant derrière elle et prouvant qu'elle semblait...déprimée, peu motivée.

-Sally, tu m'as l'air triste, que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta la femme.

"Je n'ai pas eu de quoi me nourrir" avoua la sirène après avoir posé une main venteuse sur la vitre.

-Comment ça, tu n'as pas pu manger? Kate a pourtant dû vernir te servir...

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière." répondit la créature.

-La semaine dernière?! s'étouffa Helen avant de reprendre avec plus de gentillesse. Je vais t'apporter quelque chose et ensuite je m'occupe de Kate.

Helen s'empressa de faire ce qu'elle avait déclaré, et quand Sally fut servie avec une double portion pour la dédommager de ce manque de sérieux de l'indienne, la brune put s'en aller vers l'ascenseur. Un problème: Kate, encore et toujours elle! Elle ne faisait plus rien depuis une semaine, depuis cette fameuse semaine où tout avait éclaté.

_"C'était tard le soir, Magnus était encore à son bureau à lire un bouquin de Shakespeare, et Kate était arrivée, rageuse, la mine déformée par la colère. La raison de cette fureur destructrice? Le comportement de la patronne et sa manie d'être froide avec son employée, ses remarques envers elle. Des reproches, toujours des reproches. Sans doute revoyait-elle Ashley quand son regard bleu croisait celui de l'indienne. Mais Kate estimait, à juste raison, que ce n'était pas une bonne raison et avait donc hurlé sur Magnus pendant de longues minutes._

_A la fin de cette entrevue plus que désastreuse qui avait entrainé les cris des deux femmes, la plus jeune avait brutalement empoigné la nuque de sa patronne et ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes jusqu'à ce que le souffle manque. "_

Helen s'en souvenait encore, de cette soirée. Elle la regrettait profondément, et pas seulement pour les insultes et les griffures auxquelles elle avait eu droit. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été la seule victime de marques d'ongles, Kate en ayant subi aussi.

_"-Je vous déteste! avait couiné Kate alors que ses mains avides ne perdaient pas de temps, brusques, arrachant littéralement les boutons du chemisier de sa patronne._

_Cette dernière était plus que surprise par un tel comportement, surtout venant de Kate, mais elle se laissa faire. Se laisser aller entre des mains inconnues durant une nuit, ce n'était pas dangereux et compromettant pour elle. La bicentenaire plongea alors ses mains sur le corps de l'indienne, passant sous haut au dessus de sa tête avant de la plaquer contre le canapé qui, par chance, se trouvait là où il fallait. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne parut guère heureuse de se retrouver en dessous, et se vengea en griffant une première fois Magnus au dos, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle allait lui faire payer de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas être attentionnée envers elle._

_-Kate! gémit Helen, empoignant la tête de la jeune et la tenant fermement pour l'embrasser._

_Le baiser dura un bon moment, assez pour que les deux femmes avides de l'autre retirent le reste de leurs vêtements encombrants, finissant nues l'une contre l'autre, l'une sur l'autre. Sans attendre un quelconque signal, Kate enfouit ses doigts profondément dans le corps chaud de sa patronne, se fichant d'avoir son accord. De toute manière Magnus n'allait pas reculer maintenant, elle l'en empêcherait. _

_Helen poussa les doigts en elle plus loin en bougeant du bassin, griffant Kate en s'accrochant à elle. Elle avait eu peu d'aventures féminines, mais connaitre à nouveau cette sensation d'être brutalement aimée par une autre femme qu'elle lui faisait un grand bien. C'était de violence dont elle avait besoin, peu importe les damages causés après. Mais quand elle vit que son amante semblait frustrée, la brune décida de ne pas être égoïste, de ne pas se venger comme le faisait l'indienne. Elle inséra ses doigts entre les plis intérieurs de sa trop jeune amante pour la faire gémir à son tour._

_La rapidité des mouvements accéléra chez les deux femmes qui finirent par atterrir au 7ème ciel en s'agrippant l'une à l'autre, faisant gicler un peu de sang de leur dos. Leurs ongles restèrent plantées mutuellement dans leur chair alors qu'un dernier baiser douloureux scella la fin de leur union. Un baiser au goût de sang, l'une ayant mordu l'autre. Une vengeance, encore."_

Magnus toucha doucement ses lèvres. Elle avait encore mal parfois. Et tout avait démarré à cause de cette nuit. Elle chassa ce souvenir érotique et dur de ses pensées. Finalement, essayer de raisonner Kate ne servirait à rien, car elle avait déjà essayé durant le reste de la semaine, faisant mine d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Pour cela, Kate l'avait sermonné et insulté plusieurs fois, prise dans sa folie amoureuse, car oui, au bout d'un certain temps, Helen comprenait enfin que Kate l'aimait, mais ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique malheureusement.

Jamais la bicentenaire ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'elle désirait, et ça, l'indienne l'avait bien compris, du moins l'imaginait son amante. Elle prit finalement le chemin de sa chambre. Aller voir son amante d'une nuit ne servirait qu'à alimenter la haine de cette dernière. Aucune larme ne coula, car Magnus ne pleurait que pour sa fille disparue, mais quelque chose se brisa doucement dans son cœur. La peur de perdre une amie à cause d'un comportement qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. La peur de perdre une amante qui l'aimait peut-être trop. Ca faisait mal, mais c'était nécessaire.


End file.
